Miyabi Kannazuki
Miyabi Kannazuki is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. Background Ranked fifteenth in her class, she's better known as a seductress who desires to have the youngest and most handsome Limiters at West Genetics. As a Pandora, she has three Limiters under her service. While she calls herself the Liberator of Virtue (貞操の解放者 Teisō no Kaihōsha), she is derogatorily known as The Limiter Glutton (新入りリミッター喰い Shin'iri Rimittā Kui) for seducing Limiters then taking back her Stigmatas given to them when she's tired of them. Appearance In Freezing: First Chronicle, Miyabi is shown with blue hair that ran down to her shoulder blades. She has brown eyes, and a sizeable bust. Come her first appearance in normal Freezing storyline, she'd cut her hair, as the ends didn't reach her shoulders any longer. In both instances, she wears the traditional West Genetics uniform. Personality Obsessive, seductive and cunning with a piquancy of arrogance, Miyabi is the first non-extraterrestrial antagonist in the series. By this, she also behaves like one, whereas she mercilessly torments Satellizer L. Bridget after her apparent defeat by Miyabi, and has her Limiters sexually abuse Satellizer as well. During the battle she held with Satellizer, a minor psychotic behaviour pattern dawns from Miyabi, as she starts swearing and threatening Satellizer when she got slashed by the latter. Story First Chronicles Miyabi finished in third place at her first Carnival, which was the 2063 West Genetics Spring Carnival, with 710 points. In the 2063 Summer Carnival at West Genetics, she has markedly improved, and surprises Elizabeth Mably and Arnett McMillan, the respectively first and second place finishers, with her strength. However, later it is show that her opponents had already gotten past her, while she lays on the ground, defeated. Freezing: ZERO 28th Class Arc Introductory Arc Miyabi is first seen as she spies on Kazuya, whom she wishes to make her newest asset to her "collection", but he refuses which leads to a fight between her and Satellizer. After defeating her, she and her Limiters sexually harassed and humiliated Satellizer, which leads to Kazuya to activate his powerful Freezing ability to paralyse them, enabling Satellizer to attack them brutally. Satellizer then stabs her in the chest and twists the blade before Kazuya stops her but manages to survive thanks to her Pandora regeneration ability (In the anime, Miyabi was about to be speared by Satellizer's Volt Weapon but was spared after Kazuya used his Freezing to stop Satellizer then pleaded with the latter to stop). Their fight will later lead to a conflict between Satellizer and the other third-years. 10th Nova Clash Miyabi makes a minor appearance in this arc. She is stationed at a gate which she must protect from the invading Nova-fied Pandoras, however she is easily thrown off-guard by the enemy and defeated in the process. Valkyrie Introduction Arc For the Pandora-Valkyrie joint exercise, Miyabi is chosen to lead the West Genetics Third Platoon. Suddenly, the Type-S replicate fires a particle beam, which she didn't know was possible. Though assured the attack wouldn't have been fatal, she was more concerned about the damage it would've done to her skin. Privately, she found the replicate, with its multiple cores, to have been very ugly. Later, the replicate began resonating, which surprised the superficial Pandora to no end. She watched as her whole platoon became overwhelmed for reasons beyond her understanding. She asked Charlotte, one of her team members, what was wrong with her, and the terror-struck Pandora only said it was coming. She looked ahead, and saw a humanoid shape beginning to form in the black mist beyond. 12th Nova Clash To be added Abilities Her Volt Weapon, "Homing Dagger" (ホーミングダガー Hōmingu Dagā), are several flying daggers which she remotely controls. Freezing manga; Chapter 2According to Freezing: First Chronicle, Miyabi has four Stigmata and has been proficient with her Volt Weapon since her enrolment. In combination with her "Homing Dagger" her fighting style is very dependent on the use of the Freezing abilities from her various Limiters. In combat Miyabi has displayed considerably good skills as a Pandora, able to use her strength to defeat Satellizer with relative ease; while constantly reminding Satella that the strength difference between them is tremendous. She can also use Accel Turn but was caught off-guard by Satellizer's own Accel Turn.Freezing manga; Chapter 3 Relationships Limiter She has several unknown Limiters in her repertoire. Her Limiters all seem to have a strong respect for her and each follow her orders without question. When first introduced, several of them were seen caring to her needs. Satellizer L. Bridget Miyabi considers Satellizer to be a disrespectful junior, which soon escalated to a fight when Miyabi attempts to harm Kazuya. Their fight, however, finally became personal when Satellizer managed to cut her cheek. This enrages Miyabi, who threatens to humiliate her greatly. And true to her words, after Satellizer is caught in her limiter's freezing, she slices off her shirt and orders her limiter to fondle her breast. Miyabi herself, also lift her skirt and pull down her panties to expose her buttocks, much to Satellizer's shock and humiliation. She also seems to had enjoy doing that since she was laughing and clapping her hands afterwards. Trivia *'Miyabi' is the only Pandora to have more than one Limiter in her repertoire. *'Miyabi '''is the third Japanese Pandora introduced in the series. *'Miyabi''' possesses the third-largest bust size among West Genetics' student body, being only surpassed by Aika Takeuchi, and Satellizer L. Bridget. When adding Yu-Mi Kim, she possesses the fourth-largest bust size in all of West Genetics. *'Miyabi' is the only Pandora to molest another Pandora (Satellizer) outside of an OVA in the anime. *Despite Miyabi's small role, her defeat was the start of the feud between Satellizer and the other third years. References Category:Character Category:Pandora